Surprise Package
by JennyGranger
Summary: Kimmy-cub's got quite the surprise in store for everyone, especially her boyfriend, Ron.  However, when a mission interrupts the news, will Kim be able to make it through long enough to tell him?  Rated to be safe and first KP story.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for any confusion. Very slight changes made to this chapter. To clear things up, they are seniors in high school, but have been dating for at least a year, so it's only slightly AU in that aspect.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I blinked. Then blinked again. There was no way. This was not cool. This can't happen. This isn't happening.

The object I held in my hand told me otherwise.

"Kimmy-cub? Are you all right? You've been in there for quite a while now."

I jumped at the sound of my dad's voice, but stammered out a quick response, saying I was fine and would be out in just a minute. Taking a deep breath, I looked around, making sure I left nothing that would raise questions before I was ready to answer them, then pocketed the object of my attention before stepping out and immediately going up to my room. I was just about to let the tears go, when a familiar beeping sounded. Sniffling, I pulled the Kimmunicator off my nightstand and answered.

"What is it, Wade?"

"Bad time?" he asked, probably noticing my overpowering emotion in my face as he always did.

"What do you want?" I repeated in a tone that clearly said I didn't want to talk about it.

"Ron said you haven't been answering. He was worried. I'll patch him through."

Before I could object, my boyfriend appeared on the screen before me. It took all my strength not to lose it right then and there.

"KP!" he said, obviously pleased to see me, "I've been trying to get a hold of you for the last half hour!" Tears started forming in my eyes, "I just heard that Bueno Nacho was having this special night where the first 100 customers get a free Naco and…" I couldn't hold back the sob that had been building in my throat, "KP? Kim? What's wrong?"

"Meet me in the tree-house," I managed to get out, immediately disconnecting before he could respond.

I buried my face in my pillow and let out a few more sobs. It was all too much, too soon. This couldn't be happening. Not now. I would take facing all my nemeses at once over this.

Twenty minutes later, I had grabbed a baseball cap and pulled it down low over my eyes to hide the puffiness. Luckily, I was able to sneak past my family with no problem. It was a short walk to the tree-house, but, as it just came into view, the device beeped in my pocket again.

"What is it now?" I answered more harshly than I probably should have.

"Drakken and Shego have been spotted in the Gobi Desert," a map appeared on the screen with a red dot indicating where he was talking about, "It appears they're building some sort of laser. Are you feeling up to this?"

"I'm on it," I answered curtly, knowing Wade's question was referring to earlier. I repocketed the device before he could respond.

"Kim!"

I didn't realize I had continued walking towards the tree-house until I heard my name being called from above me. Looking up, I saw Ron's face from the opening over my head.

"We've got a mission," I said, purposely not mentioning the reason we met up in the first place. Unfortunately, he wasn't so quick to forget. As soon as he was down here with me, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you okay? You had me scared there."

I almost lost it again, and clung to his clothes for half a second before pushing him back.

"That can wait. We have Drakken and Shego to deal with first."

He looked at me closely for a minute before agreeing.

We both jumped out of the way as a rope ladder dropped down. Looking up, we saw a plane above us. It was the usual way our rides showed up, so we looked at each other, nodded, and started climbing.

As soon as my feet were no longer on the ground, something in the back of my head told me this was a bad idea. My body reacted in a strange way to the swaying of the ladder, but I pushed on, hoping it would be better once I was in the plane. If I could make it there, that is. I was strangely glad that Ron was always the one to follow me up these things, so that he could catch me if I happened to fall. Or attempt to, at least, the klutz that he was.

I managed to make it to the interior of the aircraft, but my gut still felt strange. A voice inside my head was screaming at me to abort the mission and leave Drakken to the other authorities, but I was famous for being stubborn. I persevered.

"Are you sure you're up to this, Kim?" Ron asked, sitting down next to me, "You look pale."

I did feel very flushed and weak, and I was panting from the mere effort of climbing into the plane, but I nodded.

"I'm fine, Ron." The look of hurt that flashed through his eyes told me that he knew I was lying. I never lie to him. I wanted to cry again, but if he found out now, it could jeopardize the mission. Of course, if anyone else knew, I probably wouldn't even be going on the mission. If my parents knew…

I stopped my thoughts right there. I didn't even want to think about what my parents will do when they find out. I couldn't even tell myself that it was only an if rather than a when. It was only a matter of time before it became obvious.

The flight to the desert was uneventful, excluding some turbulence that nearly had me losing my breakfast, especially when Ron lost his. Just the smell alone had me gagging.

"You guys ready?" The pilot asked, opening the side door as we readied our parachutes, and I readied my stomach. It was churning worse than ever as I stood on the threshold and looked down at the ground whizzing by below us.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Applebottem!" I yelled, before jumping. My stomach immediately recoiled and I couldn't help but retch once. A yell above me told me Ron had just left the safety of the plane and probably didn't notice.

It seemed it was my turn to pull the ripcord first and let my parachute go. The immense jerk it subdued my body to did nothing to calm my innards. I gagged a few times but managed to hold onto what was left in my stomach.

When I landed and discarded my pack and felt my legs turn to jelly.

"Kim!" was the last thing I heard before blackness overcame me.

The next thing I was aware of was cold water running off my face.

"Huh?"

"KP!" The unmistakable voice of Ron came from somewhere in the fog around me. Or was it inside me? I couldn't really tell. It was hot and the water felt good on my face. I didn't want it to stop, but it did. My stomach was churning even worse than it was before. I rolled over and vomited.

"Help is on the way, Ron." Another voice, also familiar. The Kimmunicator was somewhere near. I looked at it was being propped up by Rufus near Ron's knee. My head must have been on his lap before I rolled.

"Kim?" My name from behind me and a hand on my back as I gagged again. My stomach seemed to be empty by now, but still it churned.

"Wha… happened?" I was slowly coming back to reality, but the confusion was still overwhelming.

"You passed out," he explained lamely, "I knew something was off with you today! Why didn't you tell me!"

"I called for a ride to take you home," Wade explained from his place in Rufus' hands, "Let's just leave Drakken to -"

"Drakken!" I started to get up, but Ron pulled me back down.

"I have to say no to this, Kim," he said, wrapping an arm around my waist to hold me down.

"Listen to Ron, Kim," Wade said, "You're in no shape to go chasing bad guys. We need to get you back home and to a hospital, pronto."

Hospital? Then I remembered this morning. What I had called Ron for. What no one could find out. I didn't need a hospital. I didn't need someone telling me what I already knew.

"No!" I shouted, earning strange looks from both boys, "I don't need a hospital. I… I know…. I know what's wrong." Tears started forming in my eyes again, "It was why I called earlier," I reached over and switched off the Kimmunicator, "I'm -"

The air around us whipped up as a helicopter came into our view. Our ride back home. We both stood, with Ron keeping his hand around my arm for support. My legs were still weak, as was my entire body. I felt as though I was made of lead. The helicopter seemed a million miles away and my brain was fogging up again. I must have been slowing down or something, since Ron pushed me forward and I was suddenly surrounded by the cool metal of the aircraft. Before the door was even shut behind us, I was out once again.

This time, I was awoken by being shaken gently, with the same voice that had seen me through all this once again making its way through the fog.

"Kim? KP? We're home. Wake up. Come on, Kim…"

I slowly came to once again. The helicopter below me was still, so I assumed it had landed. I sat up with Ron's hand on my lower back and we made our way to the door and onto the grass. We had landed in an open space just a short way from my house, and the tree-house. As soon as the chopper was gone, I pulled Ron to a stop.

"What is it, Kim?" he asked, and the tears started up once again. Dang it! Couldn't I just get through this without blubbering like an idiot!

"Ron… we need to talk."

His eyes widened and he took half a step away from me. His mouth opened and closed, as if he didn't know what to say, but it was very clear as to what he was expecting.

"No! Ron… that's not what I meant. I'm not… We're still…. It's just…" At this point I lost it. Tears started pouring down my face, and I decided to just go with it, "I'm pregnant!"

He stared at me, completely dumbfounded. I couldn't necessarily blame him, but I needed more than his blank stare now.

"Please say something," I pleaded, my gaze somewhere around his left knee. When he didn't, I let out the sob I had been holding back. Tears were cascading down my face, and I let them. That was, until I felt arms wrap around me.

"It's okay, KP. We can get through this."

"But -" I started, my common sense get in the way. How could we raise a child? What will happen when my foes find out? What will happen when my _parents_ find out? They'll kill Ron.

"No buts," he insisted, "We've fought bad guys together, and we've gotten through it all. We can get through this. Who else knows?"

"No one," I sniffled. "I thought you should be the first since… you know."

"Yeah…" he said, pulling me to him again. This time I accepted it whole heartedly.

The world seemed to shrink away and it was only us two. I know that sounds corny, but I was able to forget about telling Monique and my parents and the possible demise of my boyfriend when my dad found out. It was just me and Ron, together, the way it should be.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The air was cool with the impending sunset as twilight started falling around us. We had spent the remainder of the day in our old tree-house, talking of plans on who to tell when. We both decided, as horrible as it would be, my parents should be one of the first to know, so they hear it from me rather than from someone else. So here we stood, on the threshold of my home, one hand in his and the other hesitating on the doorknob.

"Remember, Kim," Ron said, placing his finger under my chin and forcing me to look him in the eye, "No matter what happens, we'll face it together," and he pressed his lips to mine.

After we broke apart, I took a deep breath and nodded, twisting the door handle and stepping into the house.

"Kimmy!" my dad was the first to notice our arrival. I cringed, "You missed dinner. Out saving the world again?"

"Er… kind of."

"It was your favorite," my mom chimed in, coming from inside the kitchen, "I put a plate for you in the fridge. Do you want me to warm it up? I'm sure we could find something for Ronald as well."

"No, thank you, Dr. P." Ron declined, gently squeezing my hand that was still clasped in his. I took the support and ran with it before I lost my nerve.

"Mom? Dad? We need to talk."

"Is everything all right?" my mom asked, as we all moved into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Well…" I wasn't entirely sure how to answer that, "Kind of. It's just -"

"Ron!" My teeth ground together as my twin brothers ran into the room.

"We were wondering when you were going to come over again!"

"We want to show you what we built!"

"It's really cool."

"Sorry, boys," Ron said, "I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that one."

"Boys, you're sister's trying to tell us something," Mom said, "Why don't you go and play in your room?"

"Why can't we hear what Kim has to say?"

"Yeah! We're family!"

"Boys, go to your room!" Dad warned, as Ron and I looked at each other. The twins would find out eventually.

"No," I interrupted, "They can stay."

"Sweet!" They both cried out and squeezed into the seats beside me. I was trapped for good now. I took a deep breath to try to calm my raging emotions.

"Kimmy?" My dad asked, knowing how unusual it was for me not to scream at my brothers when they barged in at times like this.

"They'll find out eventually." I explained, playing with a loose piece of trim around the edge of the table. Another deep breath, a few escaping tears, and I decided to just jump right in, "I'm pregnant."

A silence fell over the table. It was heavy and stifling, and I was mentally begging for it to break before I did. It was my brothers who finally broke it.

"We're out of here!" they said together and they were gone, leaving just me, my parents, and Ron.

"Ronald? Can we speak in the next room?" My dad's question was one I hoped he wouldn't ask. My heart sunk as Ron, with one last squeeze to my hand, got up and joined my father in the living room. Doors were shut so we couldn't hear what was or wasn't said.

"Kim?" I looked up at my mom before breaking the contact almost right away, "Listen to me. We're not going to make you do anything you don't want to do, but you have to start thinking about what you want. All your missions around the world were never exactly… safe, were they?"

My mind immediately went to what happened this morning, and how the mission failed before it even started. I knew she was right, so I nodded, glancing in the direction my dad and Ron had disappeared. My attention was driven back to my mother when she started speaking again.

"Now, I'm not going to pretend we aren't disappointed in you. Not only are you to not go on any more missions, you are grounded for the next two months. The only visitor you are allowed is Ron, and you are to come home right after school. And you are quit cheerleading as soon as possible."

I nodded, no other choice but to agree. She was right after all: both the missions and the cheerleading would be very strenuous. I subconsciously placed my hand on my stomach while I let my mind wander to what was going on in the next room with Ron and my dad. I could only hope no one had been killed.

"Hello," my mom's voice brought my attention back. As I looked up, she was on the phone, "Dr. Paean? Yes, I'd like to make an appointment for my daughter, Kimmy. Are you free on Saturday? Three o'clock? Yes, that would work. Thank you! See you then!" She hung up and looked over at me, "Dr. Paean is an OB-GYN from the hospital. I've set up an appointment for you on Saturday to see how far along you are and if everything's going all right."

I nodded just as the door opened, and my dad walked through. The fact that Ron was not with him did not get passed me. I didn't question it, but kept my gaze down from his stern look.

"Kimberly Anne Possible…" he started, but Mom cut him off.

"Already explained it, honey," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Grounded for two months, no more missions, and no more cheerleading."

"Oh… right," he was obviously caught off guard. "Well, in that case… yes. Ronald went home, as it's getting quite late, and I'm sure he's got lots of explaining to do to _his_ parents. Bedtime!"

I glanced over at Mom, who nodded. I took this opportunity to slink out of the room and up to my bedroom. I was just about to pull out the Kimminucator to call Ron when my father's voice followed me.

"Go to bed, Kim! Stay off the phone!"

I sighed, glanced down at the gadget in my hand, then conceded defeat. I would see him at school tomorrow, anyway.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, I woke up to an all-too familiar churning in my stomach. Bolting out of bed, I barely made it to the nearest bathroom, though I had to bust in on the tweebs brushing their teeth.

"Hey!" they both shouted, though I hardly heard them over my retching. After I was finally able to remove my head from the toilet, I looked up to see my dad standing in the doorway, with my backpack in hand.

"Better get ready or you'll be late for school, Kimmy-cub," he dropped the bag and walked off. All I could do was groan as my stomach clenched again.

Half an hour later, I walked into the foyer of the bustling high school. My stomach was still unsettled, and what little I had eaten for breakfast was threatening to come back up.

"Kim!"

I turned around just as arms wrapped themselves around my body. I immediately knew it was Ron and hugged him back until he stepped away only a second later.

"Are you okay? You look pale. Are you sure you should be here? How bad did you get it from the parentals?"

"Ron," I stopped him. He was speaking too fast for my dizzy brain to keep up, "Slow down. I was sick this morning. My dad made me come. I think he's trying to make me go through everything as though nothing ever happened. What did he say to you last night?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. We left the kitchen and he shoved me out the front door. Well, he did yell at me to stay away from you and something about shooting me into the nearest black hole. What about you? What did you get?"

"Grounded for two months. And I have to quit cheerleading."

"You have to _what_?"

We both turned as a third voice cut into our conversation. It was a person I really did not want to see right how.

"Hello, Bonnie," I greeted with enough ice to build a freeze ray.

"So what on earth did you do, Kim? There's no way you're quitting cheerleading on your own." The fake sweetness in her voice almost made me gag again.

"Well, you'll just have to wait until practice, Bonnie," I stated as the bell rang above our heads. Ron placed his hand on my shoulder and led me down the hallway and into the classroom.

The day passed slowly. Not only was I dreading what I was going to say to the squad, my stomach continued its gymnastics it started this morning. Twice between classes, I was scouting out the nearest bathroom, gagging. Luckily, it died down quick enough so that I was able to make it to class with no interruptions. Of course, this obviously didn't go noticed by Ron.

"KP?" he asked, approaching me after our last class. Unfortunately, Bonnie caught up with us before I could answer.

"All right, Kim. Time for your big announcement to the squad. Let's go," she grabbed my arm and drug me into the gym, where, lo and behold, the entire squad was sitting in the stands, "Tell them, Kimmie. Tell them why you're quitting the squad."

"You're what?"

"You're quitting?"

"Who's gonna be our captain?"

The entire squad was in cacophony. I shook my head, and raised a hand to quiet them. With Ron's hand discreetly giving me a push forward, I took a deep breath.

"Yes, I'm leaving the squad. Effective immediately. You guys can decide who you want your next captain to be."

"But… why?" Tara asked, her blue eyes wide. I bit my lip and glanced over at Ron.

"It's just something I have to do."

"You're not, like, pregnant, are you?" Bonnie asked. My heart sank and I was so caught off guard, I couldn't respond, "You _are_!" I felt my eyes widen. The rest of the squad gasped. Tears burned my eyes.

"Let's go, Kim," Ron placed a hand on my shoulder and led me away, the sound of Bonnie's cackling following us.

Once we were out into the hallway and the door had been shut behind us, Ron wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't help but let out a few sobs. I was about to say something when the Kimminucator beeped in my pocket. I pulled it out and gasped as my dad appeared on the screen.

"Kimmy, it's after school. You should be home by now."

I sighed and wiped impatiently at my face to get rid of excess tears, "Yes, dad."

I hung up, and Ron grabbed my hand.

"Come on, Kim. I'll walk you home."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sorry the chapters keep getting shorter and shorter. I promise I'll have a longer one in store soon. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the longer wait. Busy college student that I am, I don't always have the time to write as I would like. Enjoy but remember, I own nothing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 4

"Kim? Ki-im?" I was being shaken and a voice was cutting into my mind. The last thing I was aware of was a giant Rufus telling me how to make cinnamon streusel, "KP?"

"No more…" I mumbled, still half out of it.

"No more? No more what? Come on, Kim. Wake up."

"Huh?" I opened my eyes. I was in my room. Ron was in front of me. He was clutching his… stomach?

"Come on, Kim! It's time! We gotta go!"

"Go? Wha-?" My eyes widened as Ron cried out in pain. He was rubbing his stomach, which was swollen. He was… pregnant?

"Aah!" I sat straight up. It was dark and I was confused for a minute as to where I was or what was going on.

"Kimmy? Are you all right?" a light appeared from the stairwell in my floor. My mother appeared, carrying a steaming mug of what smelled like hot chocolate.

"Yeah," I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them, "Just a… weird dream. Thanks," I took the warm mug in my hands and took a sip as she sat down at the edge of my bed.

"How are you getting along?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Okay… I guess. Things could be better. I just wish Dad would calm down. He's known Ron for years. There's no way he could expect him to hurt me."

"He was just a bit surprised. We all were."

"Tell me about it," I mumbled.

"But he'll come 'round," she continued, "Just give him time."

"Yeah…" I dropped my knees and placed my arm across my stomach. I was about to say something, when the Kimminucator beeped, despite it being about 2am. I picked it up and Wade appeared on the screen.

"Sorry about the odd hour, Kim," he said, "but there's a heist at a national museum in Russia. Something big, and it looks like Monkey Fist is behind it."

My mom cleared her throat pointedly, then got up to leave me to explain things.

"Um, well…" I started, not sure how to break it to my friend, "I'm not sure if I should."

"Are you backing out on a mission? Okay, who are you and what have to done with Kim?" It only made me more upset at how serious he was.

"Wade… I'm not… It's not that I don't want… It's just…." Here come the tears again. Why is this so hard? I just started blabbering on before I lost the courage, "I should have told you the last time you called because that was right after I found out but I wanted Ron to be the first to know and I was still processing it but then there was the mission and we decided that my parents should know so they don't hear anything from someone else and -"

"Whoa, Kim, slow down," he cut me off and I wiped my hand across my face, "Just tell me what's wrong. You're scaring me."

"I'm pregnant!"

"Okay, was not expecting that," his response did nothing to calm my nerves, "How many people know?"

"You, Ron, parents, the whole school, thanks to Bonnie…" I said that last part through gritted teeth, "Why?"

But I knew the answer even before he told me. There were people we didn't want knowing. Who knows what Draken and Shego, or even Monkey Fist would do with this information? My arch foes could use it against me and strike when they know I can't fight back.

"Kim?" Wade asked, getting my attention back. I apologized and looked down at the screen, "I guess I'll leave you, then. Good night, then."

"Good night," and I hung up.

I didn't sleep well for the rest of the night. Tossing and turning for hours on end, I had just started to doze off when Ron, of all people, came running up the stairs and into my room.

"Ki -ahh!" I flinched as he tripped over a book and landed not-so-gracefully at the foot of my bed.

"Hey, Ron. What are you doing here?"

"Why can't I come over and visit my wonderful girlfriend on this beautiful Saturday?" he shifted so he was next to me and I had to smile when he placed a soft kiss on my cheek. "Well, that and your dad had to go to work today."

I didn't really care why he had come, but I was glad to see him. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his shirt. I felt him pull me closer, practically onto his lap, and rest his chin atop my head.

"Kimmy! Breakfast!"

"Coming, Mom!" I yelled back, but I didn't want to move. Ron, on the other hand, had other things in mind, as he stood up, shifting to cradle me in his arms. Giggling, I placed a kiss on his jaw, then wiggled my way down to my feet. Grabbing his hand in mine, we made our way down to the kitchen table.

"Boys! Leave the maple syrup out of your experiments! We need that."

I rolled my eyes at the possible antics my brothers were up to. Swinging the door open, we managed to catch Mom plucking the bottle of sticky sugar out of their grasp. The smell of cinnamon filled the air as plates of French toast were being served. Ron and I sat down and dug in.

"Here you are, Kimmy," Mom said, placing a very large bottle of water in front of me, "You need to drink all of this before your ultrasound today. It'll make reading it easier."

"You know, we could give you an ultrasound." Tim piped up.

"We've invented a machine that can look through -"

"I'm not letting you get near me with any of your inventions," I said, pointing my fork at them.

"But -"

"No!"

"Boys, no experimenting on your sister!"

"Tweebs," I muttered under my breath, but I had to put my fork down. My stomach was not enjoying the most important meal of the day. Even just staring down at my barely-touched breakfast was making it do flips.

"KP?" Ron asked, and I felt his hand on my back. I smiled up at him, ignoring the kissy sounds the tweebs were making.

Half an hour later, we had ventured back up to my room and were lounging in my bed, talking about laughing about whatever we could think of.

"And remember that one time, when we switched brains? That was interesting."

"Not exactly the word I would have used…" I mumbled, but I was smiling nonetheless, "Too bad we won't be going on any more missions," I looked down and placed my arm across my stomach. Ron moved it to place his hand underneath, sprawled across my abdomen.

"But the mission is just beginning, KP. And it'll be one that will be more rewarding than throwing Drakken in jail for the, you know, billionth time."

"When did you get all philosophical?"

"I don't know. I think I read it somewhere," I rolled my eyes, "But it's true, isn't it? This will be our greatest mission ever."

"Did you read that, too?"

""Nope, that was all Ron," he smiled and reached down to kiss me.

"Kimmy!" we broke apart when my mom yelled up the stairs, "You should get going!"

I glanced at the clock and realized she was right. I sighed. I'm not entirely sure how I was feeling about this.

"Come on, KP," Ron helped me stand and we made our way down to the garage and into my car.

By the time we got there, I had begun chewing on my bottom lip, but was pushing past the nerves. However, when I went to place my hands on the wheel after starting the ignition, Ron interrupted me. He was looking as nervous as I was.

"KP? Uh… before we get started, there's something I want to show you. Or ask you. Or… aah!" he yelled in frustration as he does when his brain can't figure out what to do and pushed a button on the dash with unnecessary force.

A latch opened revealing a diamond ring.

I looked up at him, speechless. My mouth was moving as I wanted to say something, anything, but I didn't know what. I just watched as he picked up the ring and placed it on my finger.

"Yes," I finally managed to get out, though it was kind of a given at this point, "Yes."

The appointment was temporarily forgotten as our lips clashed. Only when my mom yelled out at us did we finally get moving.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait, but I am back. It probably won't get updated as often as you or I would like because this semester is incredibly busy for me, but hopefully this will hold off all you rabid fans ;)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

My nerves were jangling as we pushed open the door and entered the clinic. My nose automatically wrinkled at the sterile smell. I felt Ron's hand squeeze mine as we approached the counter.

"Kimberly Possible to see Dr. Paean," I stated.

"Oh, yes, your mother told us you were coming in today," the receptionist chattered as she typed away at the computer in front of her, "All in a tizzy, she was. And this must be Ron. You must be such a happy couple. Young love is so enthralling, isn't it? Why, I remember when I was your age -"

"Ahem."

We all started when the guy behind us cleared his throat and cut off her rambling.

"Oh, sorry! You're all checked in, dearie."

I smiled in thanks and we went to sit down.

We didn't have to wait long. Within five minutes, a young man in light blue scrubs came in a called my name. Still holding hands, we got up and walked forward. Ron kept running his thumb along the back of my hand in a comforting motion, but I could tell he was about as nervous as I was at this point.

"Good afternoon. I'm Dr. Leukas, Dr. Paean's assistant today. Can you tell me your full name?"

"Kimberly Ann Possible."

"All righty," he said, making a mark on the piece of paper he was holding, "I understand you're here for an ultrasound, correct?"

"Uh-huh."

He smiled kindly before continuing.

"Nothing to be afraid of. Let's just step right in here," he paused to open a door revealing a room that contained everything you would find in a normal doctor's office, plus what I understood to be an ultrasound machine, complete with a very large screen, "and if you would have a seat at the table – your friend can sit in one of the chairs over there – I can get your vitals and we can be on our way."

I smiled somewhat reassuringly at Ron as we parted ways, even if we were still mere feet apart. He took a seat in a chair by the wall as I hoisted myself up onto the table.

It took about ten minutes for Dr. Leukas to take my vital signs. He was pleasant about it, trying to make light conversation as he worked but not pushing too hard for a response. He could probably tell we were as nervous as we were.

"All right," he finally said, stripping off his gloves, "We are all finished with this. Dr. Paean should be here in just a few minutes."

I nodded and smiled in thanks as he wrote a few things down on his paper and left, shutting the door behind him. I took a deep breath and glanced over at Ron, who had stood to come over and sit on the bed with me. He wrapped his arm around my waist, only to splay his hand across my tummy. I leaned against him and closed my eyes to the world around us, giving my brain a break from it all.

"Almost done," Ron whispered into my hair, and I looked up at him.

"You've been amazing this week. Thank you," I said, not able to keep a straight face at how sappy that must have sounded, but it was all true. He smiled back, and only bent down to kiss me.

We broke apart only when a knock sounded at the door. It opened to reveal an older woman with flyaway graying hair and wire glasses. She was wearing a white doctor jacket and her arms were full of various objects.

"Hello, you must be Kimmy. Your mother sounded so excited when we talked this morning on the phone. And you must be Ronald," she reached out and shook our hands respectively, "I understand you are here because you want to figure out how far along you are in your pregnancy, is that right?"

"Yes, it is," I answered, glad she didn't make Ron go back to where he had been before.

"Can you tell me a little bit about that?"

"Um…" I started lamely, "I had started feeling really sick about a week and a half ago, and I then realized I had missed my period. I took an at-home test on Wednesday, and it came up positive."

"Okay," she had been writing furiously while I had been talking, "Well, why don't you lay back and lift up your shirt and let's take a look-see, shall we?"

Ron got up so I could do what she asked while she put her gloves on and shook the bottle of light green lubricant.

"I apologize if this is cold," she said, squirting a fair amount onto my exposed stomach. It was, indeed, cold and my muscles clenched at the unexpected chill. She allowed my time to get used to it while the ultrasound machine fired up.

Once everything was on and running, she pulled out the paddle and put even more lubricant on that.

"All right, now just relax and let me find what we're looking for in there…"

She pushed this paddle into my abdomen and I vaguely wondered if she really needed to use that much force. I glanced up at Ron, who had sat back down up near my head and was currently running his fingers through my hair. However, my eyes were drawn to the screen when Dr. Paean indicated that she had found something.

"There he is…" she said, using her finger to indicate a rather un-human like blob in the black and white streaks, "and here's his heart," she pointed to a little white mass that was clearly doing its job. I could tear my eyes away and suddenly felt amazed at what was going on inside of me right at this moment.

"It looks to me like you're about 9 weeks along at the moment, so there's not much going on in there yet. I'd like to get a blood sample or two taken and tested for anything we might need to keep an eye on, if that's all right with you."

"Whatever you need," I said, still in awe. She smiled and started to put things away, handing me a cloth to wipe off my stomach. I did so and sat up, while she prepared a few vials.

Half an hour later, Ron and I were getting back in the car. I was letting him drive because my arm was stiff and sore from giving blood. Neither of us had talked much about anything since being checked out, but I think we both felt nothing needed to be said. We merely smiled at each other as he pulled out of the parking spot and headed home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Review please!


End file.
